miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/31 July 2018
00:36:47 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 00:36:48 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 00:38:08 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 00:38:20 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 00:43:01 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 00:43:28 !say sophie 00:43:28 sophie 00:44:22 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 00:44:24 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 01:12:32 w:c:dev:Test 03:20:53 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 03:21:08 !hello sophie this is a test 03:21:08 Hello best nightcore trash. 03:21:21 !say hello sophie this is a test 03:22:04 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 03:22:06 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 05:23:39 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 05:23:41 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 05:23:56 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 06:14:07 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 06:14:11 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 06:14:37 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 06:14:39 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 06:14:52 sophie 06:14:52 !say sophie 06:16:10 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 06:16:12 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 06:17:10 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 06:17:12 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 06:26:23 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 06:26:25 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 06:27:02 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 06:27:04 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 06:49:23 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 06:49:25 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 06:49:35 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 06:49:37 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 06:49:59 !say sophie 06:49:59 sophie 06:50:12 !say hello sophie 06:50:12 hello sophie 06:53:42 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 06:55:03 sophie 06:55:03 !say sophie 06:55:12 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 06:55:13 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 07:11:31 pls work 07:15:41 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 07:15:45 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 07:16:03 -!- Dorumin has joined Special:Chat 07:16:35 yeah it does load 07:17:48 what browser are you using? 07:17:58 Internet Explorer 07:18:04 What browser do you think I'm using 07:18:37 Lynx? 07:18:58 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 07:19:00 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 07:19:38 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 07:19:40 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 07:19:47 screams 07:20:17 I even unregistered and re-registered the service worke 07:20:19 r 07:20:28 Why 07:20:36 just try it in the application tab 07:21:31 this is firefox 07:21:41 I don't have a application tab 07:24:32 Well 07:24:35 There's your problem 07:29:42 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 07:30:00 !say sophie 07:46:40 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 09:27:28 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 09:27:38 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 09:27:41 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 09:27:51 !say sophie 09:27:51 sophie 09:27:58 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 09:28:00 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 09:28:05 !say sophie 09:28:05 sophie 09:29:43 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 09:29:45 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 09:29:57 !say sophie 09:29:57 sophie 09:30:49 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 09:31:01 sophie 09:31:01 !say sophie 09:31:04 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 09:31:06 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 09:31:11 !say sophie 09:31:11 sophie 09:46:45 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 09:47:10 !say sophie 09:47:10 sophie 09:47:11 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 09:47:20 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 09:47:30 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 09:48:16 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 10:24:00 test 10:24:03 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 10:24:05 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 10:24:28 test 10:24:34 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 10:24:35 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 13:39:27 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 13:39:35 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 13:57:11 w:c:www:test 19:04:49 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 19:37:16 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 22:07:00 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 22:47:11 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 22:47:12 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 23:14:21 test 23:14:55 [[]] 23:14:57 [[]] 23:14:58 [[]] 23:15:16 test 23:15:17 test 23:15:19 pp[[ 23:15:21 [[]] 2018 07 31